


Home When I’m With You

by Lilac_narry



Series: Dad!Narry fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is a complete sap, Kid Fic, M/M, Teacher Niall, single dad niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: “I just-“ Harry started, he shook his head before letting himself say anything more, he just really wanted to kiss Niall.Or, two idiots in love and a baby.





	Home When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in forever and decided to finish up this old gem from my notes. I’m really satisfied with how it turned out and I hope you all are too. X
> 
> -Natalie

When Harry asked to moved in because his lease was up, it didn’t really feel like a big deal. Niall was happy actually, to have adult company; he loved his daughter, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes (now that she was year old, and learning to walk) Rosie could get to be a handful and it was nice to have someone to turn to when he needed to.

“Was that the last box?” Harry asked his best friend, smiling gratefully at him. He had Rosie in his arms, keeping the babbling baby happy whilst Niall helped the movers with Harry’s stuff.

“Yes, princess. Tired?” Niall teased him, making grabby hands at Rosie.

Harry giggled, a look of faux guilt crossed his face to humour Niall, but he knew Niall wasn’t actually mad about Harry’s lack of help. Frankly, he was helping plenty by keeping Rosie happy.

“We were practicing walking.” Harry grinned at Rosie as she wiped her eyes, burying her face into Niall’s t-shirt.

Niall cooed, adjusting her in his arms. Harry looked on in admiration for his best friend. He would never forget the day Niall became a father, he was so proud of Niall for stepping up, for doing it alone. Niall didn’t know Rosie’s mum, Ruth, too well; she had been a one night stand at a low point in Niall’s life; he didn’t even know he was going to be a dad until a week before she was born. Ruth was planning to give Rosie up and she decided Niall should know. He couldn’t bare the thought of someone else raising his daughter, so there he was a year later, raising Rosie by himself.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Niall blushed, turning his head away from Harry.

Harry chuckled, grabbing Rosie back from her dad, “Don’t flatter yourself, Horan, all my love and adoration is for little miss Rosie.”

Niall simpered, taking a seat on the sofa, “You do know she’s a Horan too?”

And Harry didn’t answer because it seemed redundant, instead he placed Rosie in his lap, sitting next to Niall on the couch. He’d never felt more at home.

___

“Rosie!” Freddie squealed, a giant grin on his face at the sight of the baby.

Louis laughed, setting Freddie down, “Don’t play rough, lad, she’s just small.” He warned gently, ruffling his blonde locks.

Harry was laying on the floor, playing with Rosie and he smiled wide when Freddie came and patted her head gently.

“Hey, Lou. How’s life?” Harry questioned, standing up after making sure the kids were okay.  
He pulled his friend in for a hug and walked with him over to the couch.

Louis gave him a lop-sided smirk, “Should probably be me asking the questions, yeah?” His gaze travelled to Rosie and Harry tensed immediately.

“W-what do you mean?” Harry stuttered out. Louis always saw right through him, he always seemed to know what was going on in Harry’s head. Even when they’d had their giant tiff a few years back, Louis knew just what Harry was thinking (and how to get him where it hurt.)

“I’m just saying.” Louis shrugged. Harry glared at him, so he would elaborate, “Look, I know we’ve had our ups and downs but I’m your friend and we’ve known each other forever, I can see how you look at him, and the munchkin.”

Harry felt his mouth go dry, but before he could respond he heard the front door unlocking and he cleared his throat, hoping Louis would know to drop it.

“Gaaa!” Rosie yelped happily at the sight of her dad. Niall smiled wide at her and then cooed at how nice Freddie was playing with her.

“How’s my baby girl?” Niall asked, setting his brief case down and throwing off his jacket and tie.

Harry smiled at him, “She loved getting to spend the day at home with Harry, didn’t she?” Harry asked her, going over to scoop her up, which made her giggle in his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re the one watching her now that I’m back at work full time.” Niall grinned, placing his hand softly on Harry’s arm. Louis tried not to coo at the three of them, they looked like a proper family, and Louis thought it’d be nice if one day they actually were.

“How were the rascals today?” Louis inquired, referring to Niall’s students, he was a secondary school teacher and quite often he had some entertaining stories to tell about his students.  
  
“Not bad, today, actually. My class was glad to have me back full time, according to them my stand-in was not too great.” Niall sighed, going to sit next to Louis on the sofa.

Freddie continued to play alone on the floor. Harry’d never seen such a well behaved toddler. He made himself comfortable on the chair, still holding Rosie close as she chewed delightfully on the sleeve of his shirt. Louis and Niall were lost in some conversation when Harry noticed how tired Rosie looked, she was snuggling up in his arms, her eyelids were fluttering and her breathing was evening right out.

“Niall.” Harry whispered, bringing Niall and Louis out of their conversation, to look at the now sleeping baby in his arms.

“Oh, my tired baby girl.” Niall sighed. Looking slightly disappointed that she was sleeping before he’d really gotten a chance to see her.

“It’s only five, Niall. She’ll wake up again in two or three hours.” Harry said, trying to reassure Niall.

“I guess you’re right.” He smiled, letting Harry put her in her room.

Louis and Freddie stayed for another hour or so afterwards, Niall and Louis engaged in a game of FIFA whilst Harry switched between being invested in the game and playing with Freddie.

When it was time to go, Freddie was exhausted and throwing a tantrum. Louis looked like he was going to lose his mind, so he bid farewell to the boys probably so he could go put his son to bed. Not before sending Harry a side glance that Harry just knew was about their earlier conversation.

___

They’d just finished dinner when Niall heard Rosie babbling to herself in her crib.

“She’s probably hungry by now.” Harry noted, getting up to make her a small plate of macaroni and hotdogs. Niall took a moment to grin at the gesture before heading to get her from her room.

Harry made sure to take off the skin and cut the hot dogs in half, placing all the food in her high chair. When he turned around Niall was carrying the happiest baby Harry’d ever seen.

“Good evening beautiful, you look like you had a good nap.” Harry smiled, going forward to gently pinch her cheeks. She giggled up at him sparkling blue eyes, eyes that reminded Harry so much of Niall.

“She did, which means she’ll probably be awake for a couple hours yet.” Niall replied, setting her down in her high chair, Niall and Harry smiled at each other when she began shovelling macaroni into her mouth, missing half of the time.

“I’m glad I get to spend every day with her now. It’s my dream job.” Harry said, going to stand next to his best friend.

“Yeah, well you’re a lot cheaper than daycare.” Niall joked, placing his hand on Harry’s back. Harry pouted at him, but he knew Niall was more than content with Harry watching Rosie during the week, I mean they lived together now anyways.

“That’s definitely not the only reason you let me live here, my good looks and charm had to have something to do with it.” Harry replied, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

Niall simpered up at him, “Oh yeah, Haz. That’s about the only reason I let you in the door.” His tone was laced with sarcasm but there was a moment of tension once their eyes locked, both of them gulped thickly, thankful when they were distracted by Rosie yelling and throwing a hotdog piece on the floor.

“Hey, I’m gonna go take a shower.” Harry said suddenly. He wasn’t sure if it was to diffuse tension or if he wanted to give Niall some one on one time with Rosie, but he needed an excuse and he found one; a valid one though, because he really did need a shower.

“Okay, Haz. Sorry if I left the bath mat wet, it’s kind of a bad habit of mine.” Niall smiled, his cheeks turning a pastel shade of pink.

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” He left with a soft smile.

___

Harry stayed in his room after the shower, lying in only his sweatpants and an unzipped sweater as he contemplated his feelings and decisions as of late. Of course Louis was right, he was gone for Niall and Rosie. He had been since before she was even born. When she was born though, he made himself so much more present, and it was no coincidence that his ‘ _lease_ _was_ _up_ ’ right when Niall was looking for full time childcare.

He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard yelling coming from the living room. He couldn’t make out too much of what Niall was saying but he was definitely calling for Harry and it sounded urgent.

When Harry finally stumbled into the living room he was met with the sight of Rosie standing on wobbly legs, obviously contemplating if she was ready to take her first ever steps, Niall was about two feet away from her, coaxing her gently to him.

“Oh my god, Rosie.” Harry gasped, cautiously taking a seat next to Niall.

“Come here baby girl. Come to daddy and Harry.” Niall said sweetly, Harry was waving her over, trying not to overwhelm her with his excitement.

She smiled unsure at the two grown men, before stepping her right foot forward and slowly but surely walking over to the two in three unsteady steps.

“Oh my gosh. Harry, she walked.” Niall turned to his daughter “You walked, Rosie girl. Oh, baby I’m so proud of you!” Niall was crying and Harry was trying not to as Rosie laughed her head off at the attention she was receiving.

“I can’t believe she walked, it feels like just yesterday she was a newborn peanut.” Harry cooed, kissing her cheek softly.

Once the three of them calmed down, Niall and Harry decided to watch a film. Rosie laid across her dads chest, tiredly drinking her bottle because it wasn’t long until her bed time.

“I’m really glad you were here to experience that with us, Harry. Thank you for loving my daughter as much as I do.” Niall said softly, his gaze was focused on Rosie as he said it.

Harry’s heart warmed at Niall’s words and he grabbed Niall’s hand in his, locking their fingers together gently, neither of them saying anything else, just holding hands and enjoying one another’s company.

___

“She’s almost asleep.” Niall whispered, closing the door to Rosie’s nursery behind him, and going in to the living room.

Harry looked over to him, reaching to hand him a glass of wine. Niall smiled at the gesture, going to sit next to Harry and taking the glass.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before they simultaneously put down their wine glasses on the coffee table. Harry giggled, looking at Niall thoughtfully.

“What?” Niall inquired, ducking his head in to his shoulder.

“I just-“ Harry started, he shook his head before letting himself say anything more, he just really wanted to kiss Niall. His gaze was flickering involuntarily back and forth from Niall’s lips to his eyes, and he felt a pool of butterflies in his stomach.

“You just what?” Niall gulped, moving in closer. His heart was racing and he knew exactly where things were going.

Harry didn’t answer Niall, instead he grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him close, their lips centimetres apart.

Niall couldn’t take it anymore so he closed the gap between their lips, kissing Harry hungrily.

Niall’s initiative took Harry by surprise, still, he wasted no time kissing Niall back. This wasn’t technically their first kiss, they’d kissed a few times before, as teenagers when they were still figuring themselves out; but now, it was so different, and it felt really real.

“Niall.” Harry whispered, as Niall pulled away from the kiss suddenly.

“Wow.” Niall said, his voice shaking. It was hard for him to believe what had just happened.

Harry laughed a little, “I hope that was a good ‘Wow.’”

Niall took in a deep breath and smiled at Harry reassuringly. He opened his arms for a cuddle and Harry obliged happily. “Of course, it was a good ‘wow.’” He said, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

___

It was three days later, on Thursday, when Rosie became ill. She was running a fever and she had no energy. She’d been crying on and off all morning, whining softly when she needed a break from the crying.

“My poor girl.” Harry sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. She was laid across Harry’s chest, watching ‘The Wiggles’, her eyelids heavy, she would let out a weak cry every now and then.

Harry was counting down the minutes until Niall’s lunch break so he could give him a ring. Niall deserved to know that his daughter was sick, and Harry was monitoring her fever, which was getting slightly higher every few hours.

When eleven thirty finally came, Harry grabbed his phone from beside him and sat up, making sure Rosie was comfortable in his arms.

Within two rings, Niall picked up. “Hey, Haz. How’s miss Rosie?” He asked cheerily, the background noise of high school chatter was evident.

“She’s a little bit poorly, I’m afraid. She has a slowly rising fever, it’s only at thirty nine point five right now and her energy levels are low.” Harry said into the receiver, feeling bad for telling Niall over the phone while he was at work.

He heard a heavy sigh, “Oh my. Can you take her temperature for me now, just to ease my mind and if it’s a decimal higher than it was before you should call the doctor. I’m sorry I’m stuck at work, petal.”

Harry couldn’t help the way his heart reacted when Niall called him ‘petal’. They hadn’t talked much since the kiss, but they’d been acting a lot more like a couple and Harry was okay with that for now.

“You really don’t have to apologize, Ni. I promised I’d stay at home with her, and that doesn’t just mean when she’s healthy and happy. I’ll take her temperature and text you in a few minutes, okay?” Harry assured Niall, smiling when he heard Niall let out a soft breath on the other line.

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else in this situation. You’re my number one, Haz.” Niall said, obviously feeling a little more at ease.

“Well actually I’m your number two, because Rosie’s your number one. But the compliment means just as much in that sense.” Harry chuckled, and he heard Niall whisper a soft ‘idiot’ before hanging up.

_Love_ _you_ _too_ , _Niall_.

___

Harry was able to bring Rosie’s fever down almost back to a normal temperature, and she even ate some before falling back asleep.

By the time Niall was due home, she was playing with her blocks, and although her energy levels still weren’t very high , she was doing a lot better.

“Look at that beautiful tower.” Harry grinned, in reference to the two blocks she had stacked very unevenly together.

Rosie smiled shyly up at him, it was then that he realized the two little pieces of white poking just barely through her gums. She’d been way past due for her first tooth and now she was growing two at the same time. Harry felt like such an idiot for not checking earlier.

“Oh, Rosie. You’re not sick, your teeth are coming in, no wonder you’ve been poorly all day.” Harry mentally scolded himself, pressing an apology kiss to the top of her head.

Niall walked in about five minutes later, looking nothing but relieved to be home. Harry stood up with Rosie in his arms and went to greet Niall at the door.

“I have some news.” Harry said, before Niall could get a word in.

Niall simpered, “Okay, but if you’re pregnant I know it’s not mine so you’re on your own.”

Harry scoffed at Niall, using his free hand to smack him lightly on the chest. “No, you idiot, Rosie isn’t sick; she’s teething.” Harry declared, trying to get Rosie to show her dad her bottom gums.

“Oh my goodness, our poor girl. I have some teething rings, I’ll go pop one in the fridge.” Niall frowned.

“Wait.” Harry stopped Niall before he even got two steps away, pulling him in for a chaste kiss, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too, and tomorrow’s a holiday, so I’m off for the weekend.” Niall sighed happily, pulling a ring out of the Tupperware drawer. “I don’t know what BPA is but I made sure to get ones without it.”

Harry laughed, “Niall,” Harry sighed, “It’s a chemical that can effect-“

Niall gave Harry a blank stare, “You’re adorable, but as long as I’m buying BPA free, why should I care what it is?” Niall may have had a point, but Harry scoffed anyways just to be dramatic.

“Has she had any baby Tylenol?” Niall inquired, taking Rosie from Harry so he could cuddle his girl.

“Yeah about forty five minutes ago.” Harry nodded, “I’m gonna order Chinese, how does that sound?”

Niall couldn’t resist the temptations of food, “Sounds perfect.”

___

It was an hour after Rosie had finally fallen asleep, around eleven, when Harry entered Niall’s room with a half assed knock.

“Hi.” Niall whispered, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Harry couldn’t help but think how hot Niall looked when he wore his glasses.

Harry smiled sheepishly, crawling up in bed next to Niall and laying his head on Niall’s chest. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry found himself asking, sounding like a thirteen year old with his first ever crush.

Niall was deeply endeared, however, Harry was trying his hardest to stay calm but Niall could feel him shaking. He was obviously scared Niall was going to say no.

“I think I’m going to have to be, because the problem is, I’m really gone for you and so is my daughter, not to mention you already live here.” Niall said matter-of-factly.

Harry couldn’t help how giddy he felt at that, grabbing Niall’s face and bringing him in for a tender kiss. “I’m gone for you and your daughter too, have been for a while now.”

Niall smiled softly, bringing Harry in for a cuddle, and letting out a fond sigh, “Guess we’re keeping you then.”

___

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or just message me on tumblr :)
> 
> @darknarrietea


End file.
